Stripes/Trivia
Character Trivia * Stripes is the second Monster Machine introduced after Blaze. He was also the first Monster Machine Blaze had to rescue in Blaze of Glory. * Stripes will often growl or snarl when excited or shocked, or whenever he jumps or climbs. * Stripes' tail appears stationary, though it can be sentient time to time. In Tool Duel, it wiggles a bit just before Darington reverses again, and in Runaway Rocket it droops as he loses the rocket game. When he transforms into Super Tiger Stripes, it becomes an actual tiger tail. * Stripes is the fifth Monster Machine other than Blaze to sing something, as shown in Truck Rangers when he sang the jingle along with Blaze and AJ. ** The first was Darington. ** The second was Crusher. ** The third was Starla. ** The fourth was Pickle. * Stripes is the first Monster Machine other than Blaze to undergo a transformation, in this case, Super Tiger Stripes in Animal Island and Ready, Set, Roar!. * Stripes, Crusher and Pickle are the only main characters other than Blaze and AJ to go to Animal Island more than once; the rest only went once. * Stripes' horn sound is a classic "aooga" cartoon sound effect. ** However, it has only been heard once so far, in Tool Duel. * Stripes has gotten dizzy three times so far; in The Jungle Horn when he gets hit by Crusher's robot chef, in The Wishing Wheel when he fails to make it through the giant loop-de-loop, and in Tow Truck Tough when he falls onto a ledge in the canyon. * Stripes has his own leitmotif that plays whenever he appears, consisting of an African or Brazilian jungle theme with congas and maracas. **Stripes, however, is based off a tiger, and tigers don't live in Africa nor Brazil. *Stripes' claws are actually more like decorative spikes and not actual claws. When he becomes Super Tiger Stripes however, he gets actual protractile claws like a real tiger. *Out of all the characters without a Blazing Speed engine, Stripes used Blazing Speed the most, with a total of seven times. *He is the only Monster Machine whose engine is permanently exposed. *Stripes is the only tiger truck shown in the series and the closest thing to a regular tiger in the series. * Stripes hasn’t used his tiger claws since the show’s new animation style debuted in Animal Island. * Stripes is the only one of Blaze’s friends other than Crusher and Pickle to go to Animal Island more than once, as the others only went once. * Stripes is the second main character to be shown sleeping after Crusher. * Season 4 is the only season where Stripes doesn't have a solo episode with Blaze. * In Construction Crew to the Rescue, Stripes is able to transform on his own without Blaze's assistance. Designs *S2-3: **Mouth is smaller and doesn't stretch as much. *S3 onward: **Paintwork became reflective. Category:Character trivia Category:Trivia